Dying Inside and Out
by Tomboy22
Summary: When Casey and Lizzie's father comes back to town unexpectedly, Casey might have to protect her family from something that happened in her horrible past. Will she do that, and will Derek save Casey in time from something her father will regret?
1. Intro

**Hey guys just wanted to try something new for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.**

**Casey's P.o.v**

Derek and I were fighting for the remote like usual when the doorbell rang. I just stopped the pointless arguement and went to go answer it. I couldn't believe who was on the other side.

"Hey sweetie pie".

My no good father.

"Hey dad. How are you doing and why are you here"? I asked him while he hugged me tightly.

"What I can't see my two favorite daughters? Speaking of where's Lizzie"? He asked.

"She's at her soccer game with Mom and George". I said coldly.

"Can I um.. speak to you alone outside..". He said, eyeing Derek who was still in the room looking confused as ever.

"Sure. Derek I'll be right back". I said to him and went outside with my no good father.

"Now you listen here Casey. I'm going to be back in your life wheither you like it or not and treat you like I did before. Also remember if you tell anyone anything I will kill Lizzie and Nora, Got it". He said to me and on the outside I act as if I didn't care but on the inside I was scared and would do anything to keep my mom and my sister safe.

"Whatever. Just stay away from Mom and Lizzie". I said coldly. Then he punched me in the stomach.

"You will not talk to me that way"! He hissed at me then walked away. I just stood their holding my stomach in pain. Wondering why he came back. _But I know for sure that he will not be getting to anyone in my family. _I thought as I limped back inside in pain and misery.

**A/N: Well sorry its short but I will update soon if people liked it. I just thought I read to many unfinished stories about Casey and her dad being abusive so I just started one of my own. Need 5 reviews to continue. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22. **


	2. He's back, I'm back in the hospital

**Hey guys. Sorry I took so long, I have bben really busy lately. But here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Caseys P.o.v**

When I came back inside I saw Derek sitting in his chair. _Great just what I need._ I thought and tried to walk up the stairs but I was whimpering because it hurt to much.

"Casey are you ok"? Derek asked me with concern in his voice and I was surprized.

"Um yeah I'm fine why"? I whimpered out to him and he knew something was wrong then.

"Casey you are not fine. Wait who was at the door? Did they hurt you"? He asked me with a low tone.

"N-No, it was m-my dad. He didn't do anything". I told him and I think I had tears down my face because Derek had a look of alarm when he saw them. I really want to tell him, but I could get him killed and I don't want that to happen. I love him too much. Yep I love Derek, more than a stepsister should. But because of that we can never be together, plus he doesn't even like me that way or at all so that's another reason.

"Casey your holding you stomach in agony and your crying. Please come down here and tell me what's going on". Derek said really worried.

"Derek really I'm fin-" But that's all I could get out because me not watching where I'm going, I fell down the stairs and landed on my stomach.

"AHHH"! I screamed in agony and I thought China could here it. Then I passed out with the last thing I heard was my name being screamed out by Derek then darkness surrounded me.

***2 hours later***

I woke up to see Derek sitting on a chair near my bed asleep. _Wait my bed isn't white._ I thought. Then realized I'm in a hospital! _Not again. _I thought, but this is what I get for opening the door. Then I saw Derek wake up.

"Casey! I am so glad you are ok. When I saw you black out after you fell down the stairs I was scared to death. I called Nora and Dad and their on their way". He told me and I didn't want mom to know what happened. Or Lizzie. I can't get them hurt or worse killed.

"No no no no no". I whispered to myself and started to whimper.

"Case, Casey you have to tell me what happened. Please". Derek begged and I know I wasn't supposed to tell him but I couldn't say no to that face. Ugh.

"W-Well my dad used to abus-" But that's all I could get out because the doctor came in. _Saved by the doc. _I thought.

"So Casey you had a pretty bad fall on the stairs. You broke your arm, but besides that you should be fine to go home tonight". He told me and I was glad.

"You should be lucky that this young man brought you in on time, because if he hadn't you would have gotten a concussion and probably would have been in a coma". He told me and I was thankful for Derek right now. Then the doctor told me to take some pain pills well to ease the pain from my arm and I should have the cast removed in 3 weeks. Then Mom and George walked in.

"Oh Honey are you alright". Mom asked me, while hugging me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Mom can't breathe". I told her and she said sorry and stopped.

"Derek what happened"? George asked his son.

"Well someone knocked on the door while me and Case were arguing again and Casey answered it but went outside for a few minutes but I didn't think anything of it until she came back inside holding her stomach in pain and started whimpering and I told her to come down from the stairs and to tell me what happened and she said everything was fine but she lost her footing and fell down the stairs and landed on her stomach, screamed in agony, then blacked out. I called 911 and they got to the house and brought us to the hospital". Derek told them.

"Casey who was at the door"? Mom asked me with a worried/scared look on her face.

"dad". I mumbled.

"Who"? Mom asked.

"dad". I mumbled again.

"Casey who"? She asked me again.

"DAD! OK IT WAS DAD"! I yelled at her and I started to cry wishing I could get out of here. The last thing I heard from mom was WHAT! and then a thud. I looked up to see mom on the floor. She fainted.

**A/N: Sorry that was a horrible ending, but I have to start my homework. I have a lot of it. But I hoped you liked this chapter and I promise I will update soon if I get 5 more reviews. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	3. I Get Her Story, I don't hate her

**Hey guys here is the next update. I'm on spring break today and all next week so if you guys review fast I will be able to update faster. Oh do you guys remember the show Flight 29 Down? I've been reading fanfics and watching reruns of it all day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Dereks P.o.v**

What is going on here? Casey's crying, Nora fainted, and Dad is trying to get a nurse for Nora. I really need to know what happened between Casey and her father. She seemed so scared when she saw him walk in the door. I need to ask her what's going on.

"Casey, sweetie, your going to be fine ok, but I need to know what's going on in order to stop whatever's happening ok"? I asked her and she started to slow her crying a little.

"W-Well when I was six and Lizzie was three, Dad and my mom got into a arguement because she thought he was cheating on her and abusing us. My dad keep saying that he wasn't cheating on her and that he would never abuse us, but the thing is... she didn't believe him because me and Lizzie had bruises and cuts all over our bodies and we would look scared when dad would come into the room. She pointed these thing's out to him and he said that he would never abuse us and that he was tried of her nagging him. So she said that if you don't like it, then get out of my house. He was shocked and angry. Like really angry that he pulled out a gun and s-shot h-her in the l-leg". Casey was really crying now, but I know there is more to the story so I had comforted her and told her it was going to be ok. I know me being Derek Venturi doesn't comfort people and hates tears, but Casey's make me really sad. I love her, more than a stepbrother should but we can never be together and plus she probably doesn't feel the same way.

"Sorry I'm crying so much". She said to me.

"Casey its fine ok. You have been through a lot with your dad. So did he get caught"? I asked dying to know.

"Y-Yeah he did. The police took him away and he was supposed to stay in jail for another year, but somehow he got out and found me. It must of been that t.v. show we danced on". She told me and she was probably right.

"Ok. But Casey, I'm going to help you ok. I promise nothing else will happen to you as long as I'm there ok"? I said to her and she looked surprised.

"Derek, why do you care all of a sudden? Not that I'm not loving it because I do, but you hate tears and hate me so I thought that you didn't ca-"

"Casey I don't hate you, I never had. I just wasn't used to having new people into our house and I just didn't know how to deal with it. I'm so sorry I was so mean to you and that you thought I hated you because I don't". I told her but that wasn't the real reason. I am so in love with her that I just freeze up and the only thing I know what to do is to make fun of her.

"Derek I get ok. By the way, I don't hate you either". She said to me and I was totally glad. We both smiled at each other and it was great, until she yawn and then I remembered where we were.

"Ok Casey you need some rest, and I will come by and see you tomorrow ok"? I said to her and she looked really sad. I guess she didn't want me to leave yet.

"Please stay here Derek, what if my dad come's back? I don't want to be alone, Please stay". She pouted to me and had tears in her eyes and my heart started to break.

"Ok Casey. I'll stay. I just need to ask Dad and Nora first ok". I told her and she looked as happy as ever.

"Ok, I'll be right back". I told her and went to ask Dad and Nora and they said it was ok. Nora was also ok but she was really dizzy. Then I went back to Casey and told her what they told me.

"Ok so what do you want to do first"? She asked me.

"Um Casey, you need to rest and I'm kind of wiped out so let's go to bed. Plus its two in the morning". I told her and she looked at the clock.

"Yeah your right, night Derek, thanks for staying with me". She said to me with a weary smile and then passed out.

"Your welcome Casey, your welcome". I said to her, kissed her forehead, then went to sleep myself with Casey on my mind.

**A/N: Hope that was alright. Anyway like I said if I get a lot of review's I will update faster since I'm on spring break. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	4. Sleep, I knew this would happen

**Hey guys sorry i took so long had a busy week. Well its really late where I am but I wanted to update cuz I was bored. Also if you really like dasey and you haven't read this story yet, check out All I Ever Wanted by SpikedCoffee. Its about 58 chapters but its really good. I've read it about 3 times. Anyway here is chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Caseys P.o.v**

I woke up with a smile on my face even though I was still in the hospital. I saw Derek sitting in a chair near my bed with a painful smile on his face. _He must be so uncomfortable in that chair. I wonder what he's dreaming about?_ I thought and decided to wake him up.

"Derek" I said softly and he started to stir and mumble something.

"casey". I think he said in a really breathy tone and I am still wondering what he's dreaming about, and why am I in it.

"Derek, wake up". I told him and he stirred even more and finally woke up.

"Oh hey Casey, are you ok, do you need anything"? He asked me in a sleep voice.

"No, its just that you look so uncomfortable in that chair and I thought, maybe y-you wanted to share my b-bed with me"? I asked him nervously and he looked shocked.

"Um Case, I don't know, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have". He said and I was confused.

"Derek, you haven't hurt me at all and your not going to hurt me by resting in my bed with me. But only if you want too". I said to him hoping he didn't get the wrong idea.

"O-Ok, if your sure". He said to me and climbed in, he looked tense.

"Derek don't worry your not going to hurt me ok". I told him and he relaxed. I used my good arm and massaged his scalp with my fingers. He leaned more into my touch and finally after a while he fell asleep. Then I stopped and finally went back to sleep myself.

**Noras P.o.v**

I just signed Casey's release papers to let her go home, while George went to the snack machine. I was walking to her room and opened the door to see Derek and Casey sleeping in the same bed. Casey had her head on Derek's shoulder and Derek had his head on Casey's head and a arm around her waist. _I knew someday this would happen._ Then I heard the door open behind me and saw George with a surprised look on his face, but it looked like he saw it coming too.

"Let's just let them sleep and come get them later". I told George and he agreed and we quietly sunk out the door without waking the kids.

"Well, when they come to their sences, their going to realize they are in love with eachother and their's nothing we can do about it because there Derek is 18 and in a couple of weeks so will Casey". I told George and he nodded dumbly and just followed me out to the car. _Its going to be a storm of feelings before they realize what's infront of them._ I thought and started the car.

But what she didn't know was that they will be discovering their feelings a lot sooner than she thought.

**A/N: Sorry if that seems way out of character, but its 12:09 in the morning and I'm really tired. But I hoped you liked it. Thank you for reading. Please review. Tomboy22. **


	5. Finally home, SCREAM!

**Hey guys, I got a lot of reviews so I'm updating now, cuz I finished my homework (I'm back at school now), and I'm bored so hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Dereks P.o.v**

I woke up later to see Casey in my arms. It felt nice but I gotta wake her up.

"Casey, Case, wake up for me". I said softly and gently shook her shoulder, she stirred and finally woke up.

"Hm D-Derek"? She questioned sleepy.

"Yeah its me. Time to wake up. I'm going to call Nora and Dad, see what's keeping him ok". I told her and she nodded and I left to call them. They said there on their way so I told Casey to get her clothes ready and she went in the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out and had no make up on, with a plain blue tee and her yoga pants. _She looks Beautiful. _I thought and she was sitting on the bed looking at me.

"So when are my mom and George coming"? She asked me.

"Um.. hold on.. Just got a text from dad he said they are in the elevator and will be here in two minutes". I said.

"Ok, let me just get the rest of my stuff". Casey said and started packing up what we brought her and as soon as she zipped up her bag, the door opened to reveal Dad and Nora.

"Ok Casey, Derek ready to go"? Nora asked us.

"Yup". We both said at the same time and they led us out of the door and to the car. We both got in and Casey fell asleep on my shoulder. I tried to keep my cool but on the inside I was smiling like an idiot. Then we got home and I gently woke her up and we all went inside.

"CASEY! Your home"! Lizzie said as she came down the stairs and hugged Casey like she was never coming back.

"OW, um good to see you to Liz, but My arm is killing me and your squeezing it to tight". Casey said with a painful look on her face.

"Oh sorry Casey". Lizzie said.

"Its ok, just be a little more careful ok kiddio"? Casey asked and Lizzie said ok and ran back up the stairs. Said something about homework.

"Anyway George and I are going to make dinner so you can do whatever you like until then". Nora said and her and Dad went into the kitchen. Then I saw Casey yawn.

"Well I'm going to go rest for a while, I'm still pretty tired". Casey told me.

"Ok that's fine, I'll probably take one too". I said to her and she said ok and ran upstairs with me following.

***3 hours later***

I guess me and Casey missed dinner, but I don't care. Anyway I looked at the clock and it said 2:13am. Then I heard a scream coming from Casey's room.

CASEY!

**TBC.**

**A/N: Sorry its so short. What do you think happened to Casey? You will find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	6. He's sweet, I love her even more

**Hey guys. I got bored so here is the new chapter. Why do you think Casey screamed? Well your about to find out right now.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

**Dereks P.o.v**

I ran out of bed as fast as I can to Casey's Room and I ran in to see her sitting in bed with sweat covering her and she was breathing really hard.

"Casey are you alright"? I asked her while I walked to her bed carefully.

"Um, y-yeah I'm fine. I just had a nightmare". She told me with tears streaming down her face.

"You want me to stay with you"? I asked her and she looked surprised and a little nervous.

"Um if you don't mind, I don't want to give you any trouble". She said nervously.

"You won't don't worry ok. Scoot over". I told her and she did as I asked. She still looked pretty frighten.

"You want to talk about it"? I asked her and she looked up at me.

"Oh Derek it was awful, I saw my dad break in the house and he had a gun. He shot Mom, Lizzie, Edwin, Marti, George. You were there and told me to go upstairs, I didn't want to leave you but you told me to go, so I went upstairs and then I heard a bunch of yelling, thumps and shouts. I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I thought it was you so I jumped out of hiding but it wasn't you. it was him and he pointed the gun at me and he said: "Any last words"? I told him "I hate you", and he shot me and that's why I screamed". Casey told me and started to cry again. I just held her tight.

"Casey its going to be ok. I promise. I'm not going to let that monster even touch you ok"? I promised her and I will deliver it.

"Really"? She asked me.

"Yeah, I promise". I told her.

"Ok, well I think we should get some sleep". Casey told me and I said ok and she went out like a light. I kissed her forehead and went the sleep myself, hoping Casey will be ok.

What they didn't know was that Nora, George, Lizzie, and Edwin heard everything that happened because they woke up from the scream. They all think that what Casey needs in her life is Derek to keep her sane from what's been happening lately. Though, Lizzie and Edwin now know what's going on with Casey's dad and there all aware they need to be careful. He might strike again.

***Next Morning*  
><strong> 

**Still Derek P.o.v**

I woke up the next morning with Casey in my arms again. _I love this feeling. _I thought and She looked so peaceful. I thought maybe, I could her breakfast in bed. Because I could tell she was still scared in her sleep and she probably doesn't want to face the others. So I got out of bed carefully unwraping my arms around her and went downstairs. I saw no one was up yet so I got to work. **( I don't think you guys really want to here how he cooks the breakfast so I'm just going to fast foward to when its done. Back to the story).**

***30 Minutes Later***

I finished making her Eggs and Bacon with orange juice. That's her favorite and its simple. So I went up to her room and saw she was still asleep.

"Casey, Case wake up". I shook her shoudler gently and she woke up.

"Hm, Derek, what's going on"? She asked me very sleepy.

"I made you breakfast you know, so you don't have to face the others". I told her and her face lit up.

"Thank you Derek, that was sweet". Casey told me and smiled. I was just happy to make her happy. Cheesy I know but I can't help it around her.

"Ok, I'll let you eat that and I'll go get ready for school. I think you get to stay home today, but if you want I'll stay home with you"? I asked her and I couldn't tell her expression.

"Yeah sure if you don't mind, I know you and school don't mix". She joked with me.

"Yeah, Yeah, but I still need a shower so you eat your breakfast, relax and I'll be right back ok"? I said to her and she said ok back so I went to take a 10 min. shower and went to put on my usual clothes for the day. I went downstairs to get myself some breakfast to see no one home. I saw a note on the counter.

_Dear Derek and Casey,_

_George and I thought it would be ok for you guys to stay home today after what has happened for the past few days. We took the kids to school and they should be home around 4. Casey make sure if you take a shower to put the cast cover over your cast. Love you both. ~Nora._

_Well Nora was nice enough to let us stay home. _I thought and fixed me up some cereal and went back upstairs when I was done. I went back to Casey's Room to see her asleep again. I took the plate off her bed and tucked her in. I then kissed her forehead and let her rest. Then went to my own room and fell asleep myself thinking of Casey the whole time.

**A/N: I started this chapter yesterday and finished it today. Hoped you liked this chapter but I gotta finsh my homework. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	7. Sick, Loving her

**I'm very bored so thought I would make a new chapter. There's going to be a surprise. Here it is. Make sure to read the AN at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

.

**Casey's P.o.v**

I woke up two hours later to the smell of pizza. I got up and went downstairs to kitchen, but before I entered I saw Edwin and Lizzie holding hands, staring at the t.v. with smiles on their faces. I also saw a lipstick stain on Edwin's face. _Somethings going on with them and I'm prepared to find out. _I thought and just walked into to the kitchen to see Derek making what I smelled... Pizza.

"Hey Casey good to see you up. I'm just making lunch for everyone". Derek said with that awesome smile he has. Ok ok I have it bad. So what?

"Thanks. Did you have a good sleep to"? I asked and he looked confused, as to how did I know that.

"Oh your bed squeaked and I could here it threw the wall so I just assumed you went to sleep". I said and then he understood.

"Ah ok, so did you have a good sleep"? He asked me.

"Yeah it was good. No nightmares this time". I said proud of myself.

"That's good". He said and it got really akward.

"S-So um do you know whats up with Liz and Ed? They have been acting strange lately". I asked Derek and he nodded.

"Yeah they have. I don't know what's up with them though. But we are find out". He said with an evil smirk and walked into the living room. I followed eagarly to see what he was going to do.

"Hey Lizzie, Edwin what are you doing"? He asked them and they stopped holding hands sooner than you could say, what.

"Uh nothing just watching t.v. Why do you want to know"? Edwin said nervously and that made Derek smirk even more.

"Well for one your lying because 1 the t.v. is not even on. 2 Ed you have a lipstick stain on your face that matches what Lizzie is wearing, and 3 your were holding hands. Something you wanna tell us"? He asked with his smirk still on his face. I didn't even realize the t.v wasn't on.

"Ok, Casey, Derek were dating. Please don't tell Mom or George"! Lizzie told and begged us.

"Don't worry we won't tell. But why didn't us before Liz"? I asked her and she had a gulity look on her face.

"Because I thought you guys would think it would be gross or weird. I mean dating your stepsibling? People don't like that, but I really care for Edwin and I don't care what those people think, I just cared what you thought". Lizzie told me and it broke my heart.

"Lizzie, I'm happy for you and Ed. Just don't care what other people think ok? Now I know you guys have homework so get started on it". I told them and they groaned but went upstairs. Something tells me there not going to their homework and their going to makeout the whole time.

"Well wasn't expecting that". I told Derek.

"Me either. But I'm happy for them too". He told me and went back in the kitchen.

"Yeah so what now"? I asked Derek.

"I don't know. COUGH"! Derek said and coughed.

"Derek, are you ok"? I asked concerned.

"Um yeah I'm fine COUGH COUGH"! He said and coughed again.

"Derek come here". I told him and he came to me slowly and I felt his head and quickly took my hand off. He's burning!

"Derek you have a raging fever, stay right here I'm going to go get the thermometer ok". I told him and he nodded weakly. I ran upstairs quickly and grabbed the thermometer and ran back downstairs to see Derek in his chair breathing hard.

"Ok Derek open up ok"? I asked and he opened his mouth and I put it in. I waited about a minute and I heard a beep. I took the thing out of his mouth and read what it said. **102.0 **I was shocked.

"Derek you need to get to bed and rest. You have a 102 fever. I'm going to take care of you". I said kind of scared when he was passing out on me so I took him upstairs (The best way I could with a broken arm) and laid him down in his bed. I saw his eyes close and I checked to see if he was just asleep and not unconscious. he was just asleep. I sighed in relieve and went back downstairs to take the pizza out of the oven for everyone to eat. I told Liz and Ed to get downstairs that lunch is ready and they came down and ate. They went back upstairs after they were done and I was making soup for Derek when he wakes up. _I just hope he's ok. _I thought and went to go check on Derek.

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked that chapter. Didn't expect Edwin and Lizzie getting together did you? Also want you guys to check out my story Mary's Chance on my website. The link is on my profile. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22. **


	8. Surprise! I like you back

**Hey guys. Sorry it took a long time, I was busy with school and then I had a field trip with my school to go to the Beach! It was fun but now im sick. Yeah which is not fun. But here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Caseys P.o.v**

When I got to Derek's room, I saw he was still asleep. I started stroking his hair and even though he was asleep, he leaned into my touch and sighed. I did that for a few minutes until I remembered the soup I was making and stopped. I ran down the stairs, almost fell again but I caught myself. I ran into the kitchen and turned the stove off before I burned the soup. **(I know you guys must be thinking how can you burn soup? Well I have done that before. The water was gone and left a black ring around the pot I was using. Not pretty. But back to the story). **I got to it in time and put the soup into Derek's favorite bowl. After that I went upstairs to his room and I saw he was awake.

"Derek? What are you doing up"? I asked him and he turned to look at me.

"Well, I couldn't sleep after you left, yeah I knew it was you so I just got a magazine and started reading". He said with a stuffy voice, and I blushed since he knew it was me.

"Um well I made you some soup". I told him and got the tray and put it in front of him.

"Thanks Casey". Derek said and started eating.

"Well I'll let you do that and I'll be back later to see if your fever has gone down". I said and started to walk out until Derek called me.

"Casey! I really want to thank you for all you have done for me, I know the great Derek Venturi usually doesn't say sorry but, you deserve it. I mean it". Derek said and I was touched.

"Thank you Derek". I said and pulled him into a hug and sure, he was suprised but returned it. Then once we pulled away he held me by the waist and my arms were still around him, we both leaned in and did something I only wished of doing..

We kissed...

**TBC.**

**A/N: Cliffy. Sorry its so short but I'm really tired and I need some rest. I'm thinking about adding a new character to this story. Its going to be a she, but don't worry she's not going to steal Derek from Casey. Well Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	9. Casey and Derek The Couple

**Hey guys. Im so sorry it took a long time but I had eogs. A test I have to take in my state and I always freak out about them. Which is why I am sick again. Ugh. Anyway here is chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Caseys P.o.v**

We pulled away slowly and looked at each other before I realized what had happened.

"Derek! We just.. and our lips just... and we...". I had said doing what Derek calls a Casey freakout.

"Yes Casey, we just kissed". Derek said slowly like I was a little kid.

"Well can you blame me if I'm having a freakout. Derek were step siblings. We can't kiss or date or have a relationship for that matter". I told him and he got him and stroked my cheeks because I started to cry.

"Casey, were **Step**siblings. key word **step**. Which means we can go out if we want to. Were not related except by marriage and its not incest if we go out. Casey, I really like you more than you will ever know and I want you to be my girlfriend. Please Case, don't tell me you didn't feel anything there". Derek said nervously.

"Derek are you being serious right now"? I asked him quietly.

"Yes I really am". He whispered back to me.

"Ok, I'll be your girlfriend, because I really like you to. But you can't go out with other girls Derek". I told him and he looked like a happy boy on christmas.

"You got it Case". He said and kissed me softly. Best night ever! :)

**A/N: I know really short I'm sorry but I'm getting lightheaded. If I feel better tomorrow I'll update because I have no school tomorrow because of memorial day! Hope you guys have a good weekend. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	10. Back To School

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long but I'm out for the summer so expect more updates! :) Here is chapter 10. Please read AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jordan Black.**

**Dereks P.o.v**

I got up the next morning feeling happy as ever. I can't believe I'm dating Casey. I feel like this is a dream but I have to get ready for school so I got up and went out into the hallway to brush my teeth and take a shower with my clothes in hand, only to see the door close and here water running. I was so happy that I didn't even shout to the person in the bathroom to hurry up. I just waited until the person in question came out with only a small towel around her frame. That person was Casey.

"Good morning Derek". She said with a smile and walked into her room and closed her door. Ugh i'm going to have to take a cold shower this morning.

***20 mins later***

I finished my very cold shower, and put on a Mr. Cool is here Tshirt, some ripped jeans and some old sneakers. I went downstairs to see everyone eating breakfast but one person.

"Hey Liz, where's Casey"? I asked her.

"I don't know probably still upstairs getting ready". Lizzie said and rolled her eyes, then went back to eating. I was anxious to see Casey that I almost went upstairs to go get her but in a few minutes she came down looking beautiful than ever. Casey wore a white striped shirt with a bright studded heart with a black silk short skirt. She wore black flats with bows on them and a heart shaped necklace with a bunch of black bracelets.

"Morning Mom, George, Edwin, Lizzie, Derek, Marti". Casey said happily.

"Morning". Everyone said but me, because I was still staring at her.

"Um Bro you ok"? Edwin asked and everyone turned to me.

"Yeah i'm fine, just eat your breakfast". I said still dazed.

"Well come on kids time to go. Lizzie and Edwin you guys catch the bus, Marti, I'm taking you to school so come with me, and Casey and Derek, George and I decided to give you back your car Derek, because you have gave us your trust back. Also your bus broke down and its not coming toward your stop so please drive Casey to school because I'm running late this morning ok. Love you guys, come on Marti". Nora said and grabbed Smari's hand and left out the front door with dad.

"Ok were leaving too. Bye Casey, Derek. Come on Edwin". Lizzie said and they both left right after Nora and Dad.

"Well we better go Der-". But she didn't get to finish because I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car. I then let her in and ran to the other side to let myself in and as soon as I got in the car she was shocked.

"Derek, what are you do-". Again, she didn't get to finish, because I kissed her hungrly before she can finish talking. She did respond to the kiss though. Sadly we couldn't finish because of a thing called air. We pulled apart panting.

"D-Derek, why d-did you d-do, t-that"? She asked stuttering.

"W-Well, when I saw you after you came downstairs you looked so beautiful, I just couldn't help myself". I said stuttering a little, still breathless from that kiss. Casey blushed from what I said.

"Aww that's sweet, but were going to be late for school if we don't leave.. NOW"! Casey yelled and I sped away so we could catch the bell. When we got to school Casey kissed me goodbye and ran out of the car like her life depended on it. _Haha, thats my Casey. _I thought and got out of the car.

**Caseys P.o.v**

I ran inside to my locker and got my books for my next two classes. Then I ran straight to my next class but it was all a blur after that because I crashed into someone and we both fell into the floor. I could here everyone laughing.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going". I said to the person I crashed into while picking up my books.

"Its ok, I wasn't watching where I was going as well". She said and looked up at me.

"No it was totally my fault. Hey, I've never seen you here before, are you new"? I asked her.

"Yes I am. Hi, my name is Jordan Black".

**A/N: Yeah I know sucky ending but I'll work on it. You will find out more about Jordan next chapter. Outfits on my profile. Thanks for reading, Please review, Tomboy22.**


	11. New Student, Horrible Day

**Hey guys. Sorry so late, been busy. Anyway here is chapter 11. READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jordan Black. I DO NOT OWN MR. CORBO EITHER!**

**Caseys P.o.v**

I looked at Jordan very carefully. She had pretty long blond hair and a nice figure. She wore a plain purple short sleeved shirt and some white short shorts and some flip flops.

"Well its very nice to meet you Jordan. I'm Casey McDonald". I said and shook her hand as we both stood up.

"Its very nice to meet you to Casey, um do you know where room 213 is? *Mr. Corbo's english class"? She asked me shyly.

"Yes I do, infact that's where I'm heading now. I'll take you there". I said.

"Oh thank you Casey, I would very much appreciate that". She said with a smile.

"No problem Jordan come on were already late". I said and we both ran towards the class. When we got there we can see Mr. Corbo already talking about today's lesson.

"Well Ms. McDonald nice of you to join us". Mr. Corbo said and the whole class stared at me.

"Um, I'm sorry Mr. Corbo I crashed into someone, who happened to be the new student and while we were picking up our stuff I didn't here the bell ring because I was asking her where her next class is. This is Jordan Black". I said and I saw all the boys look at her like she was a piece of meat and all the girls give dirty looks.

"Ok very well. Welcome to 11th grade English Ms. Black". Mr. Corbo said.

"Thank you sir, um where do I sit"? She asked and all the guys swooned over her voice.

"You may sit next to Ms. McDonald, but do you want to tell us about yourself"? Mr. Corbo asked.

"Um sure, My name is Jordan Black, I am originally from Australia as you can tell from my accent, but I moved to the U.S. when I was 12, because My dad got a job transfer, so I lived in California for a few years and my dad got another job transfer, so we moved into Canada last week. I have a little sister named Ariel and she's 12 years old". She told us and before you knew it the bell rung after she explained why she was here.

"Ok well class there is no homework, but there will be tomorrow. Again welcome Jordan Black to our class. Now go to your next class please". Mr. Corbo said and we all left the class room.

"Well Jordan where's your locker that way you can store your books in there, because your going to get a lot of textbooks today". I told her and she giggled.

"Yeah um my locker number is 322". She said and I shrieked.

"Oh my gosh my locker is 321. Were locker neighbours"! I said and she laughed when I was excited. 322 used to be Emily's but she moved to New York last month and I was pretty sad.

"Well I'm glad I have a new friend". Jordan said and we both went to our lockers and dumped our stuff. The day seemed to pass by in a daze until it was time for lunch. I learned that Jordan and I have the same classes and that She moved into Emily's old house. Now we were in the lunch line trying to get lunch.

"So what's your famliy like Casey"? She asked me as we sat down.

"Well I have a blended family. My mom and my little sister Lizzie moved in with my Step-father George and his kids, Edwin my little step-brother, Marti my little step-sister and Derek my step-brother who is our age but can I tell you a secret"? I asked her and she nodded.

"Derek is also my boyfriend". I said and she didn't look surprised.

"Ok, look there's nothing wrong with that, you guys are not related by blood so there's nothing wrong with you guys going out". She said and I was glad.

"Thank you Jordan. I mean I don't care what anyone else thinks but a lot of people think its really bad to go out with there step-sibling. But like I said, I don't care. The only thing I really care about is what our parents would say". I said worried and Jordan tried to calm me down.

"Hey Case, don't sweat it, I'm sure your parents won't say do anything harsh. You never know, they could be totally cool with it". Jordan said while eating her pizza.

"Yeah your right. I mean me and Derek just got together yesterday, what could go wrong"? I asked and we both laughed until we heard a loud bang coming from the other side of the cafeteria. Everyone was totally slient and looked over to where the noise was. There I saw something that made me wish I never looked. I saw Noel on the ground with blood surrounding his head and a student standing over him with a gun. Everyone started to scream and run and the student started to shoot at everyone he could. Jordan and I were trying to leave but a kid came in between us and I ended up on the side where the student was shooting. I was in his sights and he pulled the trigger and I felt someone push me out of the way and I heard a shout but the bullet still grazed me in my stomach and black spots started to come into my vision, but I saw who tried to save me before I blacked out. It was Derek who had blood coming out of his shoulder and I heard him screaming my name before I blacked out and feel darkness take over me.

**A/N: Ok so I put the * for because the english teacher's name is My old english teachers name. I thought I could use him name for my story but I do not own him because that would be weird. Anyway Jordan Black looks like Indiana Evans from the old show H2O: Just Add Water (She played Bella), and from the new movie Blue Lagoon: The Awakening. Which is awesome by the way you guys have to see it on Lifetime. Anyway sorry I left this at a cliffhanger but I will update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	12. Back in the Hospital

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but I'm here now. But the next time I update will be two weeks from now because I'm going on a Cruise for a week and I leave this Saturday. Here is chapter 12. Also I got a FictionPress account, and my name is MusicLover18.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jordan Black and Dr. Kim.**

**Caseys P.o.v**

_Ugh where am I? _I thought as I woke up so many hours later. I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital again._ Man can I ever stay away from this place! _I thought and I saw the door open to reveal my doctor.

"Well hello Ms. McDonald, I'm Dr. Kim and your here because of a bullet that hit your stomach. Now it didn't go that far in because of Mr. Venturi who blocked you from the shot. But you were sent into surgery to get the bullet out and Because you fell so hard on your left arm, you will need to keep on your cast for another two weeks". Dr. Kim said and I was angry that I had to keep my cast on for another two weeks. Wait what about Derek?

"Um what about Derek Venturi? Is he ok"? I asked nervous about what she would say.

"I'm sorry but I can only let family know". She said and I was getting mad.

"I am family, I'm his Step-sister". I told her and she had a surprise look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry um Mr. Venturi is still in surgery, because the bullet went through his shoulder completely so he will need a metal plate to keep his shoulder in place". Dr. Kim said and even though Derek needs a new shoulder, I'm still happy he's ok.

"How long is his surgery"? I asked.

"Um, it should end in two minutes, it was an hour overall so he should be good as soon as he wakes up". Dr. Kim told me.

"Is my family here"? I asked and as soon as I said that My mom, George, Edwin, Lizzie and Marti walked in.

"Hey Casey, are you alright baby"? My mom asked anxious.

"Yeah I'm fine, the doctor said that I have to keep my cast on for another two weeks because I fell so hard". I told her and she kissed my forehead.

"I'm just glad your ok". She said and I was happy they were all here, but I could see Lizzie and Marti crying.

"Oh Lizzie, Marti come here". I said and I hugged them both.

"I thought I was going to lose you Casey". Lizzie said still crying.

"Aw Liz, your not gonna lose me anytime soon ok"? I told her and she nodded. Now for Marti.

"Is Smerek going to be ok"? Marti asked softly.

"Yes Marti I'm sure he's going to be fine. I promise". I told her and she smiled and hugged me tight.

"Thanks Smasey". Marti said and I was touched that she gave me a nickname.

"Your welcome Smarti". I said and kissed her forehead and she ran back over to Mom and George.

"Well, Casey they said you need to stay overnight so were going to go check on Derek, We just heard he got out of Surgery and he's awake". George told me.

"Ok, Bye guys". I said and they all said bye and left the room. _I glad Derek's ok. _I thought and fell asleep with thoughts of Derek the whole time.

**A/N: Sorry its so short, but I'll update when I get back. I'll mention what Derek saids and Jordan might come back in the next chapter, not sure yet. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	13. Thinking About You, Uh Oh

**Hey guys I'm back from the Cruise. It wasn't all that good but I'm glad i'm back. I wrote a new story for FictionPress, I hope you guys read it and tell me what you think. My name is MusicLover18. Hope you read it. Here is chapter 13.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jordan Black and Dr. Kim.**

**Dereks P.o.v**

_Ugh where am I?_ I thought as I woke up and I saw plain white walls. I realized I was in the hospital. I tried to remember what happened._ I remember the shooting and seeing Casey being pushed in front of the guy.. CASEY! oh my god I forgot about Casey. is she ok? is she dead? Please don't be dead Case._ I thought and starting to freak out until my doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. Venturi, I'm Dr. Kim and you are here because of a bullet that completely went threw your shoulder, so we had to put a metal plate to help keep your shoulder in place". Dr. Kim told me but I wasn't listening because I was freaking about Casey.

"Yeah, ok so how is Casey McDonald doing and when will she be leaving:? I asked eagarly. She's my girlfriend, sue me.

"Ms. McDonald will be leaving in the morning and needed surgrey to get a bullet out of her stomach. Her cast will also be staying on her arm for another two weeks". She told me and I was still freaking out.

"Um, do you think I can see her"? I asked nervously.

"I'm sorry Mr. Venturi, but you need to rest and so does Ms. McDonald. You will be able to see her in the morning". Dr. Kim said and I was really upset that I couldn't see her.

"Ok. So when will I leave"? I asked her.

"Tomorrow". She said.

"Ok thank you". I said and she left. I kept thinking if Casey was going to be ok. _I really wish I can see Casey. Man so this is what being whipped feels like. _I thought. Then the rents came in. I told them I was fine and they told me about Casey and that she went to asleep when they left. I talked with them for a while and told Smarti that I'll be ok. Then they told me they will pick up me and Casey in the morning. So I went to sleep with happy thoughts of Casey on my mind.

**Caseys P.o.v**

I woke up later to here my door open. I thought it was my doctor. I was soo wrong.

"Hey Dr. Kim. Are you just checking on me"? I asked and I saw the lights flicker on and saw the person I really didn't want to see at all.

My father...

**A/N: Sorry its so short but I'll make it longer next time. So did any of you expect that to happen? Well I got a review saying that I was moving to far away from my plot and that person was right. So I'll try not to do that again. Some action with Casey and her Dad next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	14. Taken

**Aloha ahiahi! Which means Good Evening in Hawaiian. I'm trying to speak it. Now I'm really sorry to say this but this is going to be the last chapter of this story for a while. One of my best friends who I am really close to has pasted away and I just found out today. I am really upset so I will not be updating anything until I feel better. I am really sorry to put this story on hold but I think its best that I do that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jordan Black and Dr. Kim.**

**Caseys P.o.v**

"Hey Casey... Your all alone in the world aren't you"? My father hissed at me and I was scared to death, but I'm not going to let him know that.

"I'm not alone at all. I have my Mom and Lizzie and a loving family along with a loving boyfriend. You don't have your family after what you did to us. So why don't you rot in hell and leave us in piece"! I told him and he slapped me.

"Don't you DARE talk to me like that"! He whispered/shouted at me.

"What are you going to do with me huh? Were at the hospital that has video cameras. So there going to catch you". I told him with a smirk on my face.

"Well that's where your wrong. I snuck in here and before I did I shut off all of the cameras. So they won't know your missing till morning". He told me and I widened my eyes. He grabbed my wrist and taped my mouth then put this cloth on my nose and me being stupid breathed in. The next I knew darkness took over me...

**A/N: I know short but once I feel better I promise I'll put a new chapter up. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	15. Saving Myself

**Hey guys. I feel much better than I did before so I'm updating. Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jordan Black and Dr. Kim.**

**Caseys P.o.v**

I woke up later in a warehouse that was empty. My hands and feet were bound to a chair I was sitting on. _I'm never going to get out of here. _I thought. I mean no one knows I'm missing, so how can they look for me, if they think I'm safe and sound in the hospital? Soon a large metal door opened and in came my father.

"Well I see you have awoken". He said and I just glared.

"Why in the hell, did you kidnap me"? I asked in rage.

"Because, you costed my chances with Nora, to be a great husband. If it wasn't for you and Lizzie, Nora and I would be happy together". He said to me, furious.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't hit and abuse her kids"! I yelled at him and he slapped me.

"Well since then I'm been missing my lover Nora, so I guess you will have to do". He said and I widened my eyes as he started to kiss my neck. He untied my ropes, but I couldn't move. My arms were numb and so were my legs. I was trapped.

"D-Dad, p-please stop t-this". I stuttered out to him but he didn't listen I could feel a hickey forming on my neck and him removing my clothes. He grabbed my breasts and started to feel them. By this time I was crying. He then removed his clothes and well... you fill in the picture because I don't want to talk about it. I was sobbing when it was over and he smacked me.

"I'm just loving this right now and your ruinning it with your crying. Shut up and enjoy it! Its going to be the last thing before I kill you". He hissed at me and I tried to stop crying but that statement made me cry harder. Soon he left me alone in my misery. When I was little, he never went that far before and seeing that I was a virgin, it hurt very much and let me tell you he did not go slow. My body ached all over but soon whatever he drugged me with wore off, because I could feel my arms and legs again. I found a gun laying in the corner and keys. I limped to the door and the keys unlocked the door. _Man my dad is so stupid. _I thought and ran out the door as fast as I can with the gun in my hand. I felt someone grab my wrist and spin me around and it was my dad.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING"?! He asked and I got the gun and shot him once in the arm and twice in the legs so he couldn't get up. I reached in his pocket and took his phone then fled out the door and ran toward the hospital. I called the police and told him where my father was and they started to head toward as I reached the front door to the hospital, but I guess I couldn't take all of the running and the pain caught up to me. I tripped and fell right in front of Derek who just came out of the doors. I heard him scream my name and I finally pasted out. Darkness over taking me...

**A/N: Sorry if its short. I really couldn't think of anything so I was winging it as I was writing the chapter. But the break is now over. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	16. Save in Sound in the Hospital

**Hey guys. I'm really back now so I see people reading but no one reviewing. Oh no, well I start school tomorrow so updates are going to be slowing down a bit. This is going to be a flash back chapter of what Derek did before he found Casey. So if you didn't read chapter 15 go to that one first then read this one. Here is chapter 16.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jordan Black and Dr. Kim.**

**Dereks P.o.v **_(The next day after Casey was taken)_

I woke up to see the fam staring at me with a worried expression, along with my doctor.

"Um, what's going on"? I asked, confused.

"Well you can leave today Derek, so why don't you go change"? The doctor said and I just looked at her confused.

"Um, ok"? I said still confused and went to the bathroom to change. I saw the look on Nora and Lizzie's face before I went though. Both girls had tears in their eyes. I went to change quickly so I could ask them what was wrong. I finished and left the room to see tears almost coming down on everyone's face.

"Ok, what's wrong with everyone"? I asked and I noticed Casey wasn't in the room.

"Hey, where's Casey"? I asked and Nora gave a long sob and Dad tried to comfort her.

"Son, Casey's father came in last night and um, took Casey". My dad said and I felt like the whole world stopped.

"Her father came and took her". I said slowly, and I was angry that he came again.

"Yes. He cut of the cameras but we were still able to get sound from them and we heard the conversation between them". My doctor said and I was mad that no one was trying to find her.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Let's go find her"! I said and ran out of my room to here everyone screaming for me to come back, but I wasn't listening. I just wanted to find Casey safe and sound. I promised her that I wouldn't let that monster ever touch her and look what he ended up doing. I ran infront of the hospital to Casey land in front of me bruised and broken. I screamed her name and saw her pass out.

_"What am I going to do? How did she escape and where is her dad"? _I thought but these questions didn't matter right now. I brought her inside and prayed that she will be ok. I saw doctor's put her on the gurney and take her into the E.R. I sat with the rest of the fam. in the waiting room thinking..

_Please be ok Casey..._

**A/N: I know not the best ending but I tried right? Anyway I know its short but I needed it to fit what I wrote in the last chapter. I need some reviews in order to write the next chapter. So get to it my fellow readers. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	17. Finally Over

**Hey guys. First week of school was ruff. I am now a Freshman in high school so the work is going to get harder. But here is my update for this story. Here is chapter 17. Please read the AN at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jordan Black and Dr. Kim.**

**Dereks P.o.v**

We must have been waiting for hours in the waiting room and there was still no update on Casey. Lizzie and Nora were crying their eyes out and Dad and Edwin were trying to comfort them. I then saw two people come in the door. Sam, my best friend (I called him earlier so he would know what happened), and a girl I don't know come in. She wore and floral print top with black studded shorts and sandals. She was also wearing a butterfly necklace. She was pretty, but Casey was beautiful.

"Hey man how is she doing"? Sam asked me and I just shook my head.

"I don't know. We have been here for four hours and still no update". I said sadly and he shook his head. (I told him earlier that we were going out so he knows how bad I feel right now). I then saw the girl that came in just sitting around next to us. I went up to her to see why she was here.

"Um, hi can I help you"? I asked and she looked up.

"Oh, Hello. I'm Jordan Black, a friend of Casey's from the school. I'm also the new girl and also your neighbour. I heard about what happened on the news and I came down as soon as I can". Jordan said and I was pissed that this was already on the news. Can't people mind their own business?

"Ok, well I'm Derek, Casey's Step-Brother". I said and then shuddered. Ugh, I hate saying that I'm her step-brother.

"Oh, so your Derek"? She said and I was confused. It sounded like she knew something I didn't.

"Yeah, why did you say it like that"? I asked and she laughed.

"Because I know you guys are dating. Casey told me and I promised her I would keep it a secret and I promise you too. I was with her the day the shooting happened. I wasn't injured and I tried to see her in the hospital, but my parents wouldn't let me out of their sight and my little sister wouldn't either. But is she ok"? Jordan asked and I shook my head.

"No we haven't got an update yet". I said sadly and she looked sad as well.

"I just know she's going to be ok". Jordan said and I agreed. Casey is a fighter and she doesn't want to leave the people she loves the most.

"Your right. She's a fighter, and she will fight until the bitter end". I said and she nodded. We all waited a few more minutes until the doctor finally came out.

"How is she"? I asked and she had a grim look on her face.

"The reason we took so long was because he broke her rib by beating her and he raped her". The doctor said and Nora started to sob like crazy and I had tears in my eyes.

"We had police come threw the back door to prevent uproar and ask Casey what happened. She told them that after he raped her, that he left her in the room and she found keys and a gun. She unlocked the door with the keys and took the gun with her and ran as fast as she could to the exit. Her dad found her and she shot him in the arm and legs, grabbed his phone and ran out the door. She called the police to tell them where her father was and ran all the way to the hospital. That explains why she fainted in front of you Derek". The doctor said and I had tears in my eyes.

"Can we go see her"? I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes you can go see her but three at time, since there are a lot of you. She's in room 215". Dr. Kim said and then walked away to another family.

"Ok so Nora and Lizzie should be the first two and Dad should go too". I said and they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Derek, you are going to see Casey with Nora and Lizzie. You saved her and kept her calm during this entire sitch. Your going". Dad said and I hugged him.

"Thank you dad" I said and he hugged back.

"Your welcome son". He said and I went to the room the doctor told us with Nora and Lizzie and Casey was awake. When she saw us, her face lit up.

"Mom, Lizzie, Derek"! She shouted happily and Nora went up to hug her and she was sobbing.

"I am so sorry Casey, I thought we have finally gotten rid of him and then he comes back and I'm just sorry". Nora said, still sobbing.

"Mom, its not your fault. He just showed up again, but he's going to be in prison for a long time". Casey told her mom and she nodded.

"Ok, so how are you feeling"? Nora asked.

"I'm feeling ok. I have a broken rib so they put me in sugery to set it and they gave me a rape kit". Casey said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Its ok honey". Nora said and hugged her tighter. Then Casey noticed Lizzie timidly standing in the corner.

"Oh come here Liz". Casey said and Lizzie ran toward her, hugging her and crying.

"I thought I lost you Casey". Lizzie said and Casey hugged back.

"You will never lose me Liz. I promise". Casey said and then she noticed me.

"Mom, Lizzie can you guys give me a minute". She asked and they nodded and left.

"Hey Derek". Casey said and I just couldn't take it. I ran up to her and kissed her like life depended on it. I felt her kiss back and soon we needed air so we had to stop.

"Casey, I am so glad you are ok. You really scared me when you passed out in front of me. Then, I here the bastard raped you and I just can't live without you Case. I love you Casey". I finally said and she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Derek". Casey said and kissed me softly. Then I knew that everything was going to be ok.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Yeah not the best ending but I'm trying right? I am very sorry to say this but the next chapter will be the last. I wanna thank all the people you bothered to read my story and who reviewed. I'm glad a lot of you guys liked it. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


	18. My Life Now

**Hey guys. Last chapter of this story. I'm so glad that a lot of you took the time to read and review this story. If you want something like this story, I have written a story called My Twisted Story By Sam King. Its on fictionpress but the plot is similar to this story. My name on the website is MusicLover18. So check that story out if you want something similar to this story. Its based on Life With Derek and the Book/Movie Speak. Hope you check it out. Here is chapter 18.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jordan Black and Dr. KIm.**

**Caseys P.o.v**

Things were finally the way I wanted then to be. My dad has finally stopped hurting my Mom, Lizzie and me and when he was caught, he was sentenced to death. I know I will never miss him because of what he did to my family. Derek and I finally told everyone that we were dating and they were very happy for us. Edwin and Lizzie also told Mom and George and they were happy for them too. When Derek and I turned 18, he proposed to me and I happily said yes and we got married at the age of 21. Edwin proposed to Lizzie when they were 19 and got married at the age of 25. On mine and Derek's honeymoon, we got a little carried away but, we had a beautiful baby girl named Isabelle on Derek's birthday, January 15. He said it was the greatest present he could of asked for. The next year on September 26, we had a beautiful baby boy named Tyler. That was my birthday and it was the greatest present I could ask for.** (The birthday's are really Ashley Leggat's and Michael Seater's. I don't know what their birthday's were for their characters so I used their real ones) ** Right now, Lizzie is pregnant with Edwin's baby. She's due in four months. Sam even has a girlfriend. Its Jordan Black! Yeah they got together back when we were all in college. They have been steady ever since and I think Sam is going to propose. Marti turned out just fine and is a junior in high school. I am glad that my life turned out just perfect. Their was some problems, but we overcame them and it was smooth sailing from there. Oh I have to go, I can here Derek getting home from work. Bye!

**A/N: So that was just a layout of how life went when Casey's dad was arrested and killed. Last A/N for this story. Like I said if you want something similar to this, go on Fictionpress . com and check out my profile, MusicLover18 for my story. Its pretty similar. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Tomboy22.**


End file.
